Slush Arena
The Slush Arena is an annual all-out battle stadium for all stick figures, both in existing, well-known stick figure fighting series and fanmade can compete to be the "Strongest Fighter Of All". System Year 1 - First Year Competition: Details: Team Numbers: '''10 '''Max Number of Participants in each Team: 4 Min. Number of Participants in each Team: 2 Ladder Matches: *'Preliminaries' - Tag Team Elimination: King of the Hill and Survival *'Deciding Preliminary Round' - 1 on 1 Match *'Semi-Finals' - 2 on 2 Tag Team Matches *'Finals' - 4 on 4 All-Out Battle Ladder Matches Details: [ To be Added... ] Year 1 Events: 'Tag Team Elimination, Round 1 - King of the Hill, Round 2 - Survival, Preliminary Round - 1 on 1, Semi-Finals - Tag Team and Final Round. The Arena begins!! '''When: '''June 12 - September 9, 2017 'Participants: Note: Can be edited/added by other users who wish to participate. Additionally, only 4 members from each team can participate. * Team Red (Vince) ** Strock ** Peter Stick ** Stick Jerome ** Stick Spring * Team Silver (Chak) **Chakatan **Doppelganger **Overdrive **Prevoir * Team Blue (Bob) **Scarstick **Zero **Stiro (and Zenostick) **(S+Z take two slots) * Team Pink (Seth) **Stick Stan **SticKen **Redster **Freezestick * Team Yellow (TRS) **TRS **StGlitch **General Blue **StEthan * Team Green (Khen) **StKhen **StiCharles **Stick Daisy **StiNeil * Team White (MW) **Stick Lucas **Ramstick **Remstick **MacStick *Team Orange (SirSalad) **Styro **Strab **Stam **Stonic *Team Black (Slusher90000) **Slusher the 11th **Stickhyun Jeo **Superior Ben **Hyper S.T.E.R.I.C. *Team Violet (Shadow Lala12) ** Hiyori Lala ** Jade Katsumi ** Shadow Leaf ** Stick Varius Match Ups (Year 1) Tag Team Elimination: *Team Silver - Team Yellow **Chak and Overdrive VS StEthan and StGlitch *Team Red - Team Black **Peter Stick and Stick Spring VS Superior Ben and Stickhyun Jeo *Team Orange - Team Violet **Styro and Stonic VS Hiyori Lala and Stick Varius *Team Green - Team White **StKhen and StiNeil VS Stick Lucas and Remstick *Team Blue - Team Pink **Scarstick and Zero VS Stan and Redster 'Rules / Match Details:' #The first in the line-up of this match will go first against each other. The leader of both team must select their two fighters to participate in the match. #Optional: A banner displaying the "VS screen" can be made to also improve the odds of the team against each other. #A voting session will be held where other participants who are not currently in battle will vote on which fighter/team will be the victor (as given below). #The winning team will be given 10 points upon victory. The losing team will be given 2 points upon defeat. #Optional: To add some fun to the battle, the players, in or out of battle, can imagine the scenario and analyze the fight and see who they will favor more over the rest. #The match will only begin once both opposing team have entered their participating fighter(s). #The voting system must not just be about which team you want to win: it must be based upon which team you believe should win. See each of the participating team's pages on the characters that are currently in battle and compare them with their opposing team and determine which one you think will win. #A forum thread has been opened in order to discuss matters about the arena. #Each match can last between 2 to 3 days. Vote carefully, viewers. Be hopeful, participants. Tag Team Match Overviews The Tag Team Elimination matches. Tag Team Elimination (Part 1): Round 1: *Chak and Overdrive (Team Silver) vs StEthan and StGlitch (Team Yellow) *Location: Slush City Open Sewage System. *Details: The storm drainage system of the city. It has a big water hole where all the drained water flows into the river. There are debris there that can be used as weapons. There are three walls that can be used as trampolines due to being manufactured in elastic covers. *'Status:' Ended *'Round Results': Team Silver is the victor! *Match Report: Read it here. Team Yellow had 1 vote while Team Silver had 9 votes! Who will win? Team Yellow Team Silver Round 2: *Peter Stick and Stick Spring (Team Red) vs Superior Ben and Stickhyun Jeo (Team Black) *Location: Highrise Lander *Details: Atop a bunch of massive skyscrapers. There is a ring that is hoisted up in the air, connected to all points of four skyscrapers where the match will start from. A long way down if anybody falls. They will live... but they can lose the match if they fall down. Lots of areas to go to and continue the battle; office buildings, a penthouse and even at the very top of two pointed antennas with a rooftop clearing. *'Status:' Ended *'Round Results:' Team Red is the victor! *Match Report: Read it here. Team Red had 6 votes while Team Black had 1 vote! Who will win? Team Red Team Black Round 3: *Styro and Stonic (Team Orange) VS Hiyori Lala and Stick Varius (Team Violet) *Location: Drillfield Park *Details: A beautiful park located in front of Slusher. It is a big public park; it has a big river where citizens can relax by or use the park's boat rental shop to take a boat ride in. There is a shrine located at the south-west of the park where people often go to to visit. A large amount of trees, two big open fields to play around in and one rocky area with a small waterfall located at. The amount of greenery in the park is one of its defining points that make it such an amazing place to hang out in and just spend the day at. *'Status:' Ended *'Round Results:' Tean Violet is the victor! *Match Report: Coming soon... Team Orange had 2 votes while Team Violet had 5 votes! Who will win? Team Orange Team Violet Round 4: *StKhen and StiNeil (Team Green) VS Stick Lucas and Remstick (Team White) *Location: Slush City Dam *Details: A gigantic water dam outside and far from Slush City. It is in the surrounding woodland environment, but any of the fighters can run through it to expand the battling area. The dam has an electrical system within it and is a large facility to also continue the fight there, however, any damage done to the Dam --- interior or exterior --- will begin a chain reaction that will end in the Dam bursting and sending in a giant wave of water straight to the city. If this occurs, the battle will then immediately switch to a prioritized rescue mission to prevent the water from reaching Slush City and drowning thousands. If no such thing happens, the battle will continue as it is, but is advised that damage to the area be kept to a minimum and instead take it to the woods. *'Status:' Ended *'Round Results:' Team White (miraculously) is the victor! *Match Report: Coming soon... Team Green had 2 votes while Team White had 4 votes! Who will win? Team Green Team White Round 5: *Scarstick and Zero (Team Blue) VS Stan and Redster (Team Pink) *Location: Slush City Stadium *Details: A very huge stadium near the famous Slush City Sky Tower. The center is a grassy terrain where most events are held and is very large on its own to hold over 3,000 people in the middle, 1,000 inside the building itself, estimating to at least 4,000 in total. The gates which gives access to the inside of building are open, which can lead the fight from the grassy field to inside the facilities. The seats and stands where spectators usually view the field from can also be used to take the fight there, as well as on the very top of it. *'Status: '''Ended *'Round Results:' Team Pink is the victor! *Match Report: Coming soon... Team Blue had 3 votes while Team Pink had 4 votes! Who will win? Team Blue Team Pink Tag Team Elimination (Part 2): '''Round 6:' *Team Silver (Chak's Team) vs Team Pink (Seth's Team) *Location: Slush City Trainyard *Details: The city's old trainyard where most of the city's decommissioned or broken down trains are kept. It's very spacious... minus the fact that it's like a graveyard for trains. There are two high-up platforms that overlook the city and there is one main office which is big enough to keep at least 17 people inside. There are also 2 garages where some of the trains are supposed to be taken to to be repaired or scrapped. There is one big trailer (a rotating train track) somewhere in the yard where a hole can be; it isn't big, but it's big enough for it to look like a big fight pit. *'Status:' Ended *'Round Results:' Team Silver had 7 votes while Team Pink had 8 votes. Team Pink is the victor! *Match Report: Coming Soon... Who will win? Team Silver Team Pink Round 7: *Team Violet (Lala's Team) vs Team White (Lucas' Team) *Location: Slush World Amusement Park *Details: The city's very popular and very large amusement park meant to entertain every people around. A rollercoaster, a big ferris wheel, rapid river rides, a haunted house attraction and other rides are present and ones that you can use in the fight with (don't destroy them though, the park doesn't have replacements). The central, northern and eastern points of the park are spacious, meant to have patrons relax after enjoying their time in the rides. There is a big canteen in the western and north-east portions, both big enough to defeat a big restaurant. There are stands around the park and also one portion of the park in the north-west that is currently under construction which can also be used as an extension of the fight. *'Status:' Ended *'Round Results: '''Team Violet had 6 votes while Team White had 0 votes. Team Violet is the victor! *Match Report: Coming soon... Who will win? Team Violet Team White '''Round 8:' *Team Red (Vince's Team) vs Team Violet (Lala's Team) *Location: Slusher Arena *Details: Slusher Tower and Wing's Battleground where the annual "Slusher Conference" is held each year to see which team will be the current top of the rest. Standrew's team has been the victor since last year, but right now it's free to be used in the arena by the current fighters that will be fighting in here. Your typical battleground with a variety of terrain to change things up here and there. Obviously, this won't be your normal walk in the park... *'Status:' Ended *'Round Results: '''Team Red had 3 votes while Team Violet had 4 votes. Team Violet is the victor! *Match Report: Coming soon... Who will win? Team Red Team Violet '''Final Round (Round 9):' *Team Pink (Seth's Team) vs Team Violet (Lala's Team) *Location: Slush City Tower Arena *Details: A large tower at the center of Slush City, modified within its highest peak with a battle arena for the last competitors to face off from. The edges of the cage are fenced with electricity, one that will activate upon any sort of strong impact. The arena can still be hopped over, however, the fight will be expanded across the tower itself. The sky is clear, but with the chance of a thunderstorm appearing to make things interesting. Falling off the arena is the same result: you will not die but you will be out of the fight. *'Status:' Ended *'Round Results: '''Team Pink had 5 votes while Team Violet had 2 votes. Team Pink is the victor! *Match Report: N/A Who will win? Team Pink Team Violet 'Tag Team Elimination Result: #Team Pink - Victor (35 Points) #Team Violet - Runner-up (24 Points) #Team Silver and Team Red - Top 4 (14 Points) #Team White - Top 5 (14 Points) #Team Black and Yellow - Top 7 (2 Points) #Team Orange and Team Green - Top 9 (2 Points) #Team Blue - Top 10 (2 Points) Survival Match Overviews Survival matches. Whoever can last the longest wins! This match-up requires three assigned teams to survive against pre-determined waves of opponents. The audience will vote two of the three teams to cast out. The one with the least amount of votes wins! Do note that some of the rounds may have varying conditions, whether it is simply about who can survive the longest or accomplishing a condition or both. In a regular survival round, the audience will vote from the present teams on who they think won't make it out. In a round that involves a condition, it is the same as the regular survival rounds, but this time, the audience are given a second voting system on which team they think will have the chance to accomplish the condition requirement. The results will be given at the end... Survival Round 1: *Team Yellow, Team Silver and Team Pink *'''Location: Swamp *'Wave(s):' Swamp Inhabitants *'Condition:' Survive against waves of the swamp's environment. Last team standing is the victor! *'Status:' Ended *'Result:' Team Pink was the first to be defeated, Team Yellow at second, with the victor and survivors being Team Silver. Team Silver wins! Who will you vote out? Team Yellow Team Silver Team Pink Survival Round 2: *Team Green, Team Blue and Team White *'Location:' Blue Baddies Battleground *'Wave(s):' **Every wave - Blues **After Wave 5 - Toasters **After Wave 12 - Drabs **After Wave 18 - Cobalts **After Wave 25 - Azures **After Wave 30 - BigBoi Bots **After Wave 50 - Big Blue's Blue Battledroid *'Condition:' Survive against waves of the Blue Baddies' endless army. Defeat Big Blue's Blue Battlefroid. Last team standing or first team to accomplish the condition is the victor! *'Status:' Ended *'Result: '''Team Blue was the first to be defeated, while Team Green and White managed to reach the final wave, but Team Green were the first to accomplish the goal. Team Green are therefore the winners! Who will you vote out? Team Green Team Blue Team White Who will accomplish the goal? Team Green Team Blue Team White Survival Round 3: *Team Violet, Team Red, Team Orange and Team Black *'Location:' Runaway Battle Train *'Wave(s):' **Every wave - Coalings **After Wave 3 - Coal Throwers **After Wave 6 - Mini Coals **After Wave 10 - Shovelbuds **After Wave 16 - Coal Grunts **After Wave 24 - Burnt Coalings **After Wave 31 - Coaling Brutes **After Wave 42 - Hardened Coalings **After Wave 50 - Coaling Warriors **After Wave 62 - Coaling King *'Condition:' Survive against waves of the unknown Coaling tribe. Defeat the Coaling King. Do not fall out of the Battle Train/Ensure the Battle Train is not destroyed. Last team standing or first team to accomplish the condition is the victor! **'Note:' Unlike the first two Survival Rounds, the battleground is on the move with all participating team in them. While up against each other, all opposings teams must all work together to ensure their moving battleground is safe. If the battleground is no longer deemed safe to battle in, all teams lose, regardless of who are the last ones standing. *'Status:' Ended *'Result:' Team Orange was the first to go down, later followed by Team Black. Team Violet and Team Red reached the final wave, but Team Violet were defeated. Team Red were able to survive and finish the goal. Team Red are the victor! Who will you vote out? Team Violet Team Red Team Orange Team Black Who will accomplish the goal? Team Violet Team Red Team Orange Team Black Survival Round 4: *Team Green, Team Red and Team Silver *'Location:' Mount Ranger *'Wave(s):' **Every wave - Magmians **After Wave 8 - Magmian Spearheads **After Wave 15 - Magmian Brutes **After Wave 25 - Magmian Hounds **After Wave 33 - Magmian Soldiers **After Wave 40 - Magmian Archers **After Wave 49 - Magmian Casters **After Wave 55 - Magmian Supremes **After Wave 64 - Magmian King and Queen *'Condition:' Defeat the Magmian Royalties. **'Note:' Only surviving is no longer the key in winning this one. Whoever is left standing MUST defeat the Magmian King and Queen in over to be crowned the victor! *'Status:' Ended *'Result:' All participating teams survived and finished the condition together, therefore a three-way victory has been given. Who will be victorious? Team Green Team Red Team Silver Preliminary Rounds It's time! These matches will now decide which team will be eliminated and which ones will move on to the next! 'Matched Up Pairs: #Team Blue VS Team White #Team Red VS Team Yellow #Team Violet VS Team Silver #Team Pink VS Team Black #Team Orange VS Team Green Match Details *First Round - Upcoming... *Second Round - After First Round *Third Round - N/A *Fourth Round - N/A *Fifth Round - N/A Round 1: *Team Blue VS Team White *Arena: Drillfield Park *Number of Fighters Allowed: 3 Each. *Team Blue - Stiro, Zenostick and Zero *Team White - Remstick, Ramstick and MacStick *Status: Ended! Team White is the victor! Who will win Round 1? Team Blue Team White Round 2: *Team Red VS Team Yellow *Arena: Haunted Turf *Number of Fighters Allowed: 2 Each. *Team Red - Strock and Peter Stick *Team Yellow - General Blue and StEthan *Status: Ended! Team Red is the victor! Who will win Round 2? Team Red Team Yellow Round 3: *Team Violet VS Team Silver *Arena: Slushy Lake *Number of Fighters Allowed: All members. *Status: Ready! Who will win Round 3? Team Violet Team Silver Round 4: *Team Pink VS Team Black *Arena: Forgotten Blue Baddies Base *Number of Fighters Allowed: 3 Each. *Team Pink - Pending... *Team Black - Pending... *Status: Readying Up! Round 5: *Team Orange VS Team Green *Arena: Slush City Stadium *Number of Fighters Allowed: 2 Each. *Team Orange - Strab and Stam *Team Green - Stkhen and Stick Daisy *Status: Ongoing! Who will win? Team Orange Team Green Leaderboard '''Tag Team Elimination: *Team Pink - 35 Pts. *Team Violet - 24 Pts. *Team Silver - 14 Pts. *Tean Red - 14 Pts. *Team White - 14 Pts. *Tean Black - 2 Pts. *Team Yellow - 2 Pts. *Team Orange - 2 Pts. *Team Green - 2 Pts. *Team Blue - 2 Pts. Notes *An all out battle for funzies~ *Reservations for the teams that will be participating in next year's Arena are listed below: **Scotty's Team (Pending from user) **MW's Team Category:Slush Invaders Fanon Wiki